1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a regulated power device. In particular, it relates to an adjustable regulated power device with high voltage/current adjustment accuracies and a compact size.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional technology, the output voltage from a voltage regulated power mostly is fixed. To fulfill an adjustable output voltage, it is usually to incorporate the conventional voltage regulated power with an additional adjustment potentiometer, or to use a resistance array voltage divider for rang-selected adjustments. These methods, however, are usually applicable to low-end products. The shortage thereof is that the above-mentioned circuits are in full analog control modes. To adjust output voltages, the output voltages must be displayed on a reading scale of a voltage meter. Then, the user needs to adjust a potentiometer to get a required output voltage with a quite inconvenience. In addition, a more problematic shortage is that an accidental touch with the adjustment potentiometer during operations would change the output voltage value. Therefore, such control modes are not enough for safety. A faulted output voltage even damages the connected load device.
To improve the above-described shortages in the conventional technology, in recent years, a digital DC regulated power controlled by a single chip microcomputer has been developed. Wherein, the single chip microcomputer is usually used to control a digital to analog converter (DAC) for outputting a voltage corresponding to a target voltage value, followed by comparing the output voltage from the power with the target voltage value for a feedback to a voltage adjustment system. By this way, the output voltage from the power is controlled and the regulated power can output a desired voltage. However, the shortages with such method are an oversized circuit structure and a higher cost, which make it hard for popular applications.
In order to overcome the aforementioned shortages in the conventional technology, it is quite demanded to develop a regulated power with a low cost, a high safety, a high reliability, full functions, convenient operations and high voltage/current adjustment accuracies.